Wants and Needs
by Chew Chew
Summary: InuTaisho is the Lord of Western Land , his heir , Sesshoumaru is a warrior serving under his commands . The lord has many concubines and lovers, and Rin is one of them. SessRin romance in the air.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is also a Sess/Rin paring with some lime and lemon . Those who can't handle , please don't read it for your own sake , for I have no wish to corrupt your mind , though I already corrupted the mind of my friends . Hee hee …

Brief Summary : InuTaisho is the Lord of Western Land , his heir , Sesshoumaru is a warrior serving under his commands . Although InuTaisho has a human as his mate , he still have many demon concubines staying under his roof , and Rin who is a flower demon is one of them . Sess/Rin Romance in the air !

**WANTS AND NEEDS **

Chapter 1

**The Lady and The Warrior **

Rin sat by the window in her chamber , looking at the scene before as the maid behind her brushed her long black hair with a silver comb , a gift from her lord husband . Her amber eyes stared at the field filled with colorful flowers and butterflies , that too , was a gift from her lord husband . She was once the lord's favorite woman , but since her lord husband met the human princess , Izayoi , he no longer came to her or the other concubines .

Rin knew Izayoi was special to her lord husband , for the princess had all the wealth her lord needed . Other than wealth , Izayoi was also a gentle , kind-hearted woman who held no grudge towards anyone , regardless of that person being a demon , human or half-breed . Izayoi had all the good qualities which were hard to find in a female demon . Rin herself admitted that she was not perfect as her lord's mate , Izayoi .

Rin did not hate Izayoi for taking her lord from her , since the lord belonged to no one , but the other concubines did not think so . They hated Izayoi and some of them even foolish enough to attempt to kill her , but of course those who did that were killed by non other than the lord himself . Jealousy was a ugly thing , it could sometimes led a person into the wrong path , and destroyed the person's life . So Rin pitied those women who had died under the lord's claws and hoped the rest would not try to do the same .

She winced when the teeth of the comb scratched her head , drawing a bit of blood . The maid saw this and quickly withdrew the comb , moving a few steps back , the maid pressed her forehead to the floor and kept on apologizing .

" I am sorry , I am so sorry ! Please forgive me ! Lady Rin , please forgive me !"

Rin knew it was only an accident , the maid did not do it on purpose , but before she opened her mouth to say something , the door to her chamber slid open with a slam and a man in armor stepped in with a growl . The man was Sesshoumaru , the first born son of her lord husband .

Sesshoumaru had just returned from his patrol in the forest . Although he was his father's heir , he had to get familiar with the land he would soon inherit before he became the Lord of Western Land like his father . His father , InuTaisho was an ancient dog demon and also the most powerful demon in the western land . He respected his father very much , although he had a human woman as his mate and had a half-breed son , he was still a good lord .

His father had many concubine also , all of them were demon . He knew his father had ceased to search pleasure in those women's arms since he had the human , Izayoi as his mate , but he did not understand why his father still kept them around in the castle . His golden eyes bored into the field of flower when he though of his father's concubine . Most of them were useless and sly , and they even spread their legs for the male servants working in the castle to satisfy their need since his father no longer needed them . Only one of them remained faithful to his father . The flower demon , Rin .

Sesshoumaru recalled the day when the flower demon , Rin was send to his father as a tribute . She was but a child that time when she was given away , and she was always crying as if she was going to die , and she had not been able to talk until his father showed her his tenderness . Then she changed , from a shy girl into a seductive woman and became his father's favorite . Sesshoumaru did not like any of those women including her , which he though them as a nuisance , until one day .

There were a battle going on between two lands , Sesshoumaru and his father were involved in the battle also . Although the Western Land won out , many warrior had died and most of them were injured badly . InuTaisho had only a few light injuries on him , but Sesshoumaru had been wounded badly . He had refused to let those servants tended to his wounds , he wanted to heal himself . When his wound was infected , no one dared to enter his chamber , knowing that he would surely tore them into pieces . His father had came to visit him and persuaded him to accept the healer's medicine , but he refused him too .

Then one night when his wounds were hurting him so , this woman , Rin had came into his chamber without his permission and tended to his wounds despite his fierce protests . He had threatened to kill her , to tear her from limb to limb until she begged him to kill her , but she merely smiled at him and continued to tend his wounds . Seeing her smile , Sesshoumaru had became quiet . He did not understand what was happening to him . When he saw her smile , he felt something he never feel before blossomed in his cold heart . So , he had allowed her to stay in his chamber and tend to his wounds that night , and the following night .

Since that night , he had been watching her . He was unable to pull himself away from her , even though he told himself that Rin belonged to his father . Nevertheless , she was still the woman of his respectable father and he would never do anything to disgrace his father . Whenever he saw Rin , he would turn away , and whenever she saw him , he would give reasons to escape from her side . He had been successful at it until the day his father announced that he would take the human princess , Izayoi as his life mate . Since his father mated with the human , he no longer got to smell Rin on his father , it meant she was no longer needed by his father , she was abandoned .

Unlike the other women , Rin did not hate Izayoi . He had overheard the women's conversation one day when he passed by his father's harem . They were talking about the human , Izayoi and they planned to kill her . He had though Rin was one of them , but when he did not detect her scent in the crowd , he felt relief . Then , he found her in the flower field , talking to the flowers . He had heard her said that she missed her lord and his attention , but she also said she did not blame Izayoi because it was not her fault . When he was about to leave , he smelled something intoxicating in the air . Rin was in heat .

Sesshoumaru's though was disturbed when he smelled blood in the air , Rin's blood . He though someone had hurt her , and quickly went to the harem , ignoring the women's greets and went straight to her chamber . He slid open the door with and growled deep in his throat . When he saw a maid bowed on the floor in front of Rin , he knew then it was probably the maid who had hurt her , he raised his claws , ready to kill .

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru raised his claws , ready to kill the innocent maid . Rin quickly stood up and ran in front of the maid , shielding the maid with her body and staring up into his golden eyes .

" Please don't kill her , Sesshoumaru . It's not her fault ."

Sesshoumaru stared into her amber eyes as she plead him not to kill the maid . He put down his claws and glared at the maid behind her , causing the maid to shiver in fear . He would remember her scent and would order Jaken , the top servant to punish her later .

" Leave us ." he said to the maid , his voice as cold as ice .

The maid bowed again and quickly walked out of the chamber , thinking of how scary Sesshoumaru was .

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him , when he turned to look at her with his heated golden eyes , she blushed and turned away from him . She shuddered when she felt him standing right behind her and gasped when he suddenly pulled her into his embrace . She could feel his hard body pressing against hers , his hot breath on the side of her neck , and his heat through her juni-hito . She struggled in his arms but he refused to let her go . _No , it mustn't happen again …_

" Rin …" Sesshoumaru whispered against her neck . He could feel her body shuddered again when his right hand moved up to her shoulder and pushed the heavy layered clothe to aside , exposing her milky fair skin to his hungry eyes .

Rin cried out in protest when she felt his mouth on her exposed flesh , his hot tongue sliding along from her neck to her shoulder , leaving a wet trail behind . When his right hand found a way into her clothe , she gasped when he cupped her full breast and squeezed it softly . She moaned half in protest , half in pleasure when he rolled her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger .

" No ! Please stop it !Please…!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her protest and slid his right hand from her breast down passed her flat stomach until he reached the junction between her thighs . His hand cupped her heat through her Nagabakama , and he could feel himself hardened when he smelled her arousal .

Rin could not help but moaned when his hand cupped her aching womanhood through her Nagabakama , her amber eyes widened when she felt something hard pressed against her rear . He was aroused .

" I want you , Rin……" he said in his husky voice .

Rin moaned again when his sharp teeth grazed her neck . Unconsciously , she tilted her head to aside to allow him better access and moaned louder when he sucked on it . Her mind had stopped thinking , she could only feel the pleasure he was giving her . Her amber eyes turned into a darker color when his right hand cupped her breast again , while his left hand expertly disrobing her slowly . When she was naked , she turned around to face him .

Sesshoumaru looked his fill at her perfect nude body . He cupped both her full breasts in his hands , her milky white breasts were not overly large but just perfect to fill his hands . He slid his hands down to her hips , then to the back to cup her firm buttocks . He took her offer when she lifted her face up , her lips begging to be kissed . He groaned when their lips touched and her arms wrapped around his neck .

Rin opened her mouth to allow his hot , wet tongue into her mouth , moaning in pleasure when it dueled with her own tongue . One of her hands moved from his neck to trace the red strips on his cheek bone , then grabbed the fur on his right shoulder when he pulled her legs to wrap around his waist , and gasped when her clit pressed against his cold armor . She removed her mouth from his and looked at his armor that kept poking her chest .

Rin unwrapped her legs from his waist and stood on the floor , her hands had also removed from around his neck . Sesshoumaru watched with his passion filled eyes as Rin struggled to unfasten the knot holding his armor in place , and when she did it , the armor fell from his body and onto the floor with a thud . He groaned slightly when Rin slid her hand into his clothe to caress his chest , when her hand slid it way down to his flat stomach , he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from going further , afraid that he would loose control if she did so . Then he slammed his mouth back onto her inviting lips , his hands went to untie the lash that held his pants up while Rin's hands were caressing his muscular arms and chest .

" Faster , I need you….." Rin whispered against his lips , her body was burning hotter with each moment . She wrapped her arms around his waist and bended forward to place kisses over his bare chest , earning a few groans from her lover . She gasped when Sesshoumaru lifted her up by her waist and slammed her back against the wall , her legs automatically wrapped around his waist again . Staring into his passion filled eyes , Rin smiled seductively at him and shuddered as the tip of his arousal touched her the cleft between her buttocks .

" As I need you , Rin . As I need you…" he whispered .

She was faithful , until the day when he smelled her heat in the garden .

A/N : Hmmm…I think I should just stop here , and i might not update the story , well not until i finish my exam on Nov 30 . Please don't flame me for making Rin InuTaisho's concubine , or that she is having an affair with Sesshoumaru . To avoid confusion , I will answer some questions below .

**What type of demon is Rin ? How old is she ?**

Rin is a flower demon , and she is about 20 years old . Probably the youngest among InuTaisho's women . In fact , InuTaisho is over 1000 years old , and Sesshoumaru is about 700 years old .

**Why Rin do not hate Izayoi ?**

Rin do not love InuTaisho , she just respect him . Unlike those women who are either head over heel in love with InuTaisho , or just want to be the Lady of the West .

**Why do Rin refuses to submit to Sesshoumaru at the beginning , but ends up becoming the one enticing him ? **

She already has a husband , lets say it's her conscious . As for her ends up submitting to Sesshoumaru , it is because she is a lonely demoness and it is her demon instinct . She is a flower demon , the demon of seduction .

**What had happened when Rin went into heat in the garden ?**

That answer is in the future chapter .

**Where is InuYasha ?**

Well……he MIGHT appears in later chapter .

**You said Rin is faithful to InuTaisho , but why she is having an affair with Sesshoumaru ?**

Rin IS faithful to her husband , but her instinct and body betray her . Plus Sesshoumaru is just too hard to resist , ne . He is so damn sexy !


	2. Chapter 2

**WANTS and NEEDS**

Chapter 2

**The Lady and the Half-breed **

Sesshoumaru sat patiently at the conference chamber and waited for his father and the rest of the clan's elders to arrive. His golden eyes bored into the stone table before him as he recalled what had just happened a moment ago. It was not his intention to mate with Rin, but he just could not help himself when he smelled her intoxicating scent. She was too tempting, and not to mention she did eager for his loving.

Rin was a passionate woman whose passion matched his own and he also could not help but felt a little guilty since she was his father's woman even though his father no longer needed her service.

"Sesshoumaru, how long have you been arrived? Why didn't you come to see me in the family quarter?"

Looking up from the table, Sesshoumaru stared emotionlessly at his father who had just entered the conference chamber with the elders. He had been so deep in though that he had failed to notice their approaching scents.

"I think you know the reason, Father." He replied and stood up to bow respectably to his father and the elders.

InuTaisho sighed faintly. His elder son was still the same as ever, and he indeed knew the reason why his son refused to enter the family quarter; it was because of the presents of his human mate Izayoi and his youngest son InuYasha. He ran his fingers along his silver hair and sighed again. _I'm foolish enough to think that he would accept them. _

"Since everyone is here, then let the conference begins." InuTaisho said, looking at all the important clan members with his deep golden eyes. When his eyes rested on his son again, he mentally winced when Sesshoumaru shot him a cold look. _And I'm foolish to hope that he would accept them when it is good enough that he hasn't killed them. _

"The Fire Cat clan in the Eastern Land……"

THE HAREM

Rin woke up when she heard the footsteps from the outside. She winced slightly when she felt how sore and tired she was as she sat up on the messy futon, and she could even smelled the scent of the love making not only from the futon but on her as well. She had though that she could resist his charm, but she had though wrong. She did not mean to betray her lord husband, but she was too lonely, and she could not denial that she did have some feelings towards Sesshoumaru.

Picking up the fur blanket, Rin wrapped it around herself and walked towards the bath tube behind a silk curtain. She tested the water temperature with her right hand while the other held the blanket at place, and when she felt the water was warm, she knew then it was Sesshoumaru who ordered the warm water to be prepared.

Sliding the blanket off her body, she stepped into the warm water and sighed when she felt how soothing it was. She used the wooden bladder to scoop up some water to pour from her head to her body, and when it was done, she put aside the bladder and laid her back against the tube.

_Sesshoumaru…_

Rin felt her cheeks were heating up when she though of him, Sesshoumaru, the son of her lord husband. She closed her amber eyes as the images of him flashed in her mind and unknown to her, her ruby lips were curving into a smile. To her, Sesshoumaru was a fearless, courageous, and proud warrior. Not to mention that he was strong and handsome as well. She could still remember the time when he was wounded in the battle and refused to take any medical care; she had volunteered herself to care for him since the servants were afraid of him. At first, he had threatened to kill her but she believed that he would never do such a thing to her, a weaponless and helpless woman. After a few try, she had succeeded in earning his trust and was allowed to heal him into recovery.

Since that day, Rin would always found herself staring at Sesshoumaru although she had told herself that she was a woman with a husband, and that kind of action was unforgivable. Rin felt ashamed when her lord husband questioned about her feelings toward his son, and she had answered him that Sesshoumaru was nothing but a friend. Then the next day and onwards, Sesshoumaru started to avoid her. Whenever she saw him, he would turned away from her, or find an excuse to walk away from her present. She was hurt by his action, but knew it was the best solution for her problem.

"Lady Rin, a gift from Lord Sesshoumaru." The servant's voice outside the chamber brought her back to reality. Rising from the water, Rin wrapped her wet body with the fur blanket, ignoring the clinging wet hair on her back and called for the servant to enter. She watched from behind the curtain as the servant entered the chamber and bowed before her, a beautiful kimono in her hands.

"…Place that on the futon, and send my thanks to Lord Sesshoumaru."

When the servant did as she ordered and left the chamber, Rin stepped out from behind the curtain soaking wet. She dropped the half wet blanket onto the floor and took a fluffy towel to dry herself up before walking towards the futon where Sesshoumaru's gift was.

She kneeled down beside the futon and picked up the kimono; it was a red kimono made of fine silk with white butterfly's patterns on it. As a lady, she rarely wore kimono, mostly Juni-hito but since summer was coming, it was best to wear a lighter clothe or she would become sick even though she was a demon. She pressed the kimono against her cheek and smiled when she felt how silky smooth it was against her skin.

_A gift from Sesshoumaru… _

The smile on her face vanished and she placed the kimono down onto the futon once again. Moving the futon aside, Rin removed a small piece of tatami from the floor then took out a small turtle shell treasure box from a hole beneath it. When the box was opened, Rin took out the item in it; a hair ornament made from silver with a ruby crystal in the shape of butterfly hanging at the end. It was also a gift from Sesshoumaru, after the incident happened many years ago in the garden.

That day, the women in the harem were planning another assassination on Izayoi, although she wanted to stop them from doing that foolish act, but she knew none of them would listen to her. Feeling extremely depressed, she went to the garden for a walk and had failed to notice the figure nearby, to make thing even worse, and she did not notice that she was in heat.

A loud crash outside her chamber interrupted her thought and she quickly put the hair ornament back to where it was hiding before pulling the futon to cover it. Then suddenly, the door of her chamber was slid opened and a small figure tumbled into the chamber with a thud. Rin wrapped the towel around her body even more securely before she stood up to see who had so rudely entered her chamber.

"Who…" Rin said but quickly silenced up when she was who it was. It was InuYasha, her lord's half-breed son. The young boy seemed not to notice her as he laid belly down on the floor, as if he was hiding from something. His pair of white doggy ears atop his silver head twitching back and forth, listening to the footsteps outside the chamber.

"WHERE IS THAT FILTHY DAMN HALF-BREED?" A woman screamed from the corridor and Rin guessed that perhaps the young boy had done something to the woman outside. When the young half-breed growled softly, she knew then the woman was near. Walking towards the child, Rin slid the door slightly opened, ignoring the gasp of InuYasha who had finally discovered her present, and glared at the woman who was stomping along the corridor.

"Lady Raira, you are disturbing my rest. Could you please return to your quarter before I call my servants to personally send you back?" Rin warned the woman. She had learned how to deal with those jealous women, although she hated to challenge them, but sometimes it was necessary in order to protect herself and her honors.

"Ah, Lady Rin. It is past noon and yet you are still resting, seems that you are tired after…whatever you have done with Lord Sesshoumaru." The woman, Raira said and glared at the young demoness.

"…Please leave my quarter, Lady Raira before I tell him about your bad behavior towards me." Rin spoke back, causing the demoness to flinch. She had not mean to say that, knowing that almost everyone in the palace was afraid of Sesshoumaru, but it was the only way to make the demoness leaves.

"…Fine. But before that, have you seen that half-breed InuYasha? He has broken my favorite vase and now he is no where to be seen."

"Leave, Lady Raira." Rin warned again and watched as the demoness reluctantly walked away from her quarter. When she was sure the woman was gone, she closed the door and turned to face the young child who was cowering at the corner of her chamber.

"She is gone. You don't have to be scared any more."

"I'm…I'm…not scared…! I'm strong to protect myself!" The young child murmured as he watched the lady before him with his wide golden eyes. He had though that this chamber was empty since he detected no scent from here, but he was shocked when she walked passed him to talk to the evil lady outside and he admitted that he was a little scare that she would tell the evil lady where he was.

Rin took the red kimono from the futon and walked behind the curtain to dress, knowing that the boy would stay in her chamber for awhile before it was totally safe to go out. Perhaps she should call her servant to tell her lord about his son's whereabouts, but then again, it would mean that she was telling Lady Raira about his whereabouts and she was afraid that the demoness would get her hands on the boy before her lord arrived. When she was properly dressed, Rin stepped out from the curtain and asked the boy to come to her with a wave of her hands.

InuYasha reluctantly obeyed and walked towards the lady, but his eyes were watching out for any sign of dangerous and that could be seen from the movement of his doggy ears.

"What…what do you want?" He asked, standing before Rin with his hands tucking into his wide red sleeves, as if he was hiding something. He stiffed when Rin touched his sleeve and immediately stepped a few steps back from her.

"…You are hurt."

"It is just a small wound, it will heal."

"Lady Raira is a poison user, it is best you let me see your wounds before you get sick, come." Rin said, sitting down onto the warm tatami and petted the empty space beside her, motioning the boy to sit down as well. She almost laughed out when she saw his ears twitching again, it meant he was nervous.

Walking back towards the lady, InuYasha could now detect a slight flowery scent, and when he felt that the lady before him would not do him harm, he sat down onto the tatami beside her and held out his hands for her inspection. He winced when the lady touched a red welt on his right palm, and he almost jump from where he was sitting when she pressed the wound with her fingers.

"HEY! THAT'S HURT!" He yelled, trying to pull his hand away but could not.

"I'm just trying to press the poison out from your wound. You must bear the pain if you want to recover." Rin said and continued to press his wound. While she tended to his wounds, an image of wounded Sesshoumaru flashed across her mind. Unlike InuYasha, Sesshoumaru would never utter a sound no matter how painful he was feeling, instead of wincing or crying out loud, he would only glare at you with his serious golden eyes. Rin giggled when she recalled how Sesshoumaru had reacted when she accidentally wrapped the cloth too tight around his wounds; he had stiffed up and glared at her as if he wanted to kill her.

"What is so funny?" InuYasha asked, no longer care for the pain he was feeling because he knew the lady was only helping him. In fact, he found the lady interesting. Since he was a half-breed, although he not quite understood what it meant but instead of ignoring him or treating him like dirt, this lady had actually helped him. He decided he liked her, and made a mental note to tell his mother about it.

"Oh, pardon me. You remind me of Sesshoumaru when he was wounded in the battle years ago." Rin answered, but the smile on her face vanished when the boy grew solemn at the mention of his brother Sesshoumaru. She knew being a half-breed in a castle full of demons was hard for InuYasha since he was not accepted by most of them, and of course Sesshoumaru was one of them who rejected his existence although he was his very own brother.

"You are…Sesshoumaru's friend?" InuYasha asked, thinking of his scary half brother. He rarely saw him in the family quarter, but when he did; his brother would either call him a half-breed or ignore him as if he was not there. The same thing happened to his mother as well, and his father had done nothing to change that. _Perhaps Father can do nothing to change his attitudes towards us…_

"Well…you can say that. Did you ever talk to Sesshoumaru? He is actually a nice person if once you get to know him…" Rin said, but stopped when she saw a figure standing just outside her door. She paled slightly when she noticed who it was.

"We rarely…we never talk before. He cans ne nice to you and the rest of demons, but not to me and Mother. He hates us, and so do I." He said, failing to notice the expression on Rin's face.

"Thank you for your understanding, _little brother_."

InuYasha jumped and turned around only to come face to face with his half brother Sesshoumaru who was staring at him with his cold eyes. He had been so deep in his thought that he had failed to notice his scent, and now he was in deep trouble.

"Why are you doing here? This is not a place for you to come." Sesshoumaru said. When the conference was over, the human wench had came into the chamber, saying that her son was no where to be seen. Then his father ordered all his servants to search for the pathetic half-breed InuYasha before he took his human mate back to the family quarter. Sesshoumaru did not bother himself to participate in that foolish search, all he could think was to spend his time with Rin, and what he did not expect was to find that half-breed in Rin's chamber.

"…Keh! I can go anywhere I want and I don't need you to tell me about it." InuYasha said, growling softly when his brother glared at him.

"Go back to where you belong, breed. That human and Father are searching for you, and you think it is fun to waste Father's time in such foolish game of yours? Pathetic."

"Fine, I'll go! I don't want to see you anyway!" InuYasha yelled and ran away, but before he went out, he turned around to look at Rin and asked.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Rin."

"…I'll remember you, good bye."

Rin watched as the young boy ran out from the chamber and could not help but smile at the boy's energetic attitudes. When she looked at Sesshoumaru, she saw some emotion she had never seen before in his eyes as he stared at where InuYasha had left. It was not hate, but something else, something she could not verify. _Jealousy…? _

"Did you need something, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, breaking the silence in the air.

"Ahh, Father is going to deal with the Fire Cat Clan in the Eastern Land soon." Sesshoumaru replied, closing the door before he sat on the tatami beside Rin and smirked when he saw her blush on her cheeks when he touched her shoulder. Leaning near towards her, he nuzzled his nose against her neck and inhaled her refreshing scent. Not only did she smell nice, but also looked nice in the red kimono he had given her. He was pleased to know that she had accepted his gift, unlike the other, the silver hair ornament which he had never seen her wearing it.

"He won't be in the castle for a few days, and I want you to stay in my quarter, Rin."

A/N: Heh heh heh… cliffy is a wonderful thing, don't you think so. I was having trouble updating my stories because I was out of idea for this chapter. I wanted to put a flash back about what had happened in the garden but…them I changed my mind and put InuYasha in here instead of the memory. The memory part would be something like picking up the pieces, and would be explained in different chapters or paragraphs.

**Why is InuYasha in the story?**

He is one of the key to bring Rin and Sesshoumaru together. That would be explaining in the last chapter, perhaps in chapter 4 or 5.

**Will Raira be involved? **

Well, I don't plan on involving her in this story. She is just minor character.


	3. Chapter 3

**WANTS and NEEDS **

Chapter 3

**The Ladies and the Lords **

Rin looked at her lord husband InuTaisho who was training with Sesshoumaru and some warriors in the field across where she was sitting. InuTaisho, although he looked very much like Sesshoumaru, but there was gentleness in his feature that Sesshoumaru failed to possess.

Rin smiled when she recalled the first time she met him, the time when she was being given to him as a tribute by her very own clan. She was very young at that time, but she did know that her clan had sacrificed her in order to gain relation with the Western Lord. Before she arrived at the Western Land, she had heard rumors about the Western Lord being a merciless killer who had no heart. Then when she arrived at the castle, the moment she looked upon InuTaisho, all her fears disappeared.

Rin giggled when she remembered the many ways InuTaisho tried to make her happy, like giving her a bunch of rare flowers, bringing her here and there, and presenting her a garden where she could plant anything she wanted. She had thought she loved InuTaisho, but Sesshoumaru had then proved her wrong.

The first time she met Sesshoumaru was when InuTaisho brought her to the arena to watch the battle competition being held there, and Sesshoumaru was one of the participants, apparently being forced to join by his father. She had watched the way Sesshoumaru battled and it was not a good sight to look at, especially when he was killing his opponents; he was cold, cruel and merciless. Perhaps the rumors she heard during her way to the Western Land were not about InuTaisho, but Sesshoumaru, the next Western Lord.

When InuTaisho introduced her to Sesshoumaru, he had refused to acknowledge her, talk to her or even glance at her. Rin had thought it was because he loathed her, that was why he was rude to her by ignoring her presence, but later she found out not only did he act that way to her, but to the others female as well .

"_This is none of your concern, woman._" This was the first thing he had said to her when she asked him why he hated the women so. Since then, Rin had been careful not to go near Sesshoumaru, or to make eye contact with him. It was hard to do so because Rin was curious about him, the son of her lord husband. She had once asked InuTaisho about Sesshoumaru, but it seemed that even his own father did not understand him either.

"Rin, do you not want to come inside?" A soft voice brought Rin out of her thoughts. Turning her head slightly around, her eyes widened a little when she saw the person standing behind her. It was Izayoi.

She watched as the human woman walked to her side and sat down beside her, her smile never once leaving her face. With her long black hair that reached the floor, skin as pale as snow, and a gentle feature that could change a bad man into a good one, no wonder InuTaisho wanted her to be his mate. Shaking her head slightly, Rin replied.

"No, the weather is warm today and it is actually cooler than inside, Lady Izayoi." Rin smiled at her and turned to look at the training field again. She wondered what had brought Lady Izayoi out in the opening where it was not safe. As the Lady of Western Land, and a human as well, she was the target of every demon in Western Land. Lady Izayoi's life had been threatened many times, as well as InuYasha.

Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru. Even though Sesshoumaru had expressed his dislike of human and half-breed presence in the castle, but he had not and did not cause any harm to them due to his respect to his father. When she caught Sesshoumaru was staring at her, she blushed and lowered her gaze to the floor, failing to notice Izayoi's knowing smile on her face.

Looking at the training field as well, Izayoi stared at InuTaisho and then at Sesshoumaru, always in awe that how the both of them looked so much like each other in physical appearance but the total opposite in attitude. InuTaisho was gentle and kind towards all races while Sesshoumaru was cold and a human-hater. She smiled when she recalled the first time she met Sesshoumaru, and the words he said to her.

"_Father takes you as his mate and accepts you as what you are, human, but this does not mean I will accept you." _

"My son told me about you and thank you for helping him, Lady Rin." Izayoi said, bowing her head to show her gratitude for getting her son out of danger. Being the only human and half breed in the household, it was hard not to be criticized or terrorized by the others. Izayoi still remembered the time when one of InuTaisho's concubines tried to attack her few years ago and she almost got killed if not for InuTaisho.

"InuYasha is a very cheerful child, and I don't mind doing that. He is so adorable." Rin said and giggled when she recalled the way the small boy acted in her chamber. That time, she had to resist herself from touching his cute little doggy ears.

Izayoi smiled when Rin praised her son. Like InuTaisho had told her before, Rin was kind and loving, unlike the other women in the household who always act rude towards them. Even Sesshoumaru, the cold demon also seemed to like being around Rin and even his son claimed to see Sesshoumaru being _friendly_ with her.

"Ahh, he is adorable and so is Sesshoumaru, ne?" Izayoi teased and giggled when she saw the blush on Rin's cheeks. Lately, she had heard rumors about Rin and Sesshoumaru's relationship, and was awed that such a gentle loving person would make the icy cold demon to fall for her. She looked at Sesshoumaru and sighed. _To love someone is wonderful, but to fall for your father's woman is a little troublesome…_

"Hopefully the elders will not say anything about this." Izayoi said and turned to smile at Rin who was looking at her curiously.

THE TRAINING FIELD

Sesshoumaru stared across the field at Rin who seemed to be chatting with that human Izayoi. Like his father, Rin was the type who accepted all races and held no prejudice against them, and even though Izayoi was the person who caused her to be abandoned by his father.

His father InuTaisho was going to leave for a battle soon and then, he could have Rin all to himself without any interruptions since the only person who dared to go against him was his father. He had asked Rin to move into his quarter during his father's absent, but she had yet to give him a reply. He wanted her, only her and all to himself, not his father. With his eyes focusing on Rin, he failed to notice his father InuTaisho who was staring at him with suspicious.

InuTaisho had knew for a long time that Sesshoumaru had special feelings for Rin; from the way he stared at her like now, and the way he glared at him whenever he was with Rin. The young girl he had had deep feeling for before he met Izayoi was not aware of her natural ability. When he first caught sight of her, she was just a frightened young girl but as days past by, she grew as well as her scent; sweet flower and spices that would attract any male.

Flower demon was the demon of seduction, the male, especially those with sensitive smell sense would fall for her not because they love her, but because of her alluring scent. He fell for her scent a few years back and thought he loved her, but not until he met Izayoi then only he knew what true love was.

Looking at his elder son, he knew he was attracted to her as he was before and he doubted that his son was truly in love with Rin because Sesshoumaru's six senses were stronger than him and he being attracted to Rin could be caused by Rin's tempting scent.

"Sesshoumaru, do you think it is time for you to take a mate?" InuTaisho asked and watched as Sesshoumaru's expression changed into his cold mask. He knew Sesshoumaru was aware of what he was asking.

"…This Sesshoumaru has yet to see the need to have a mate, Father." Sesshoumaru replied and stared coldly into his father's golden eyes, as if he was challenging him. If Rin was not mated with his father, she would have become his mate. He could have marked her when he took her but he did not, and it was because he did not want to dishonor his father in the household.

"But _this InuTaisho _thinks it is time for him to have grandchildren."

"I have no desire to sire pups yet, Father." Sesshoumaru replied again when he realized that his father was testing him, as if he knew about his relationship with Rin.

"Are you sure, Sesshoumaru?" InuTaisho tested again, knowing his son, he must be aware of his purpose by now; either to give up on Rin and seek others, or continue to challenge his property.

"…Yes, this Sesshoumaru is sure about what he is doing." Sesshoumaru said, glaring into his father's eyes, hating it when he saw his own reflection in them.

"It could be a mistake, son."

"It wouldn't be one if you…let it go, Father."

"You know it is impossible…"

"Then leave this Sesshoumaru alone to deal with his problem."

"The elders will have a fit."

"Let them be."

"I really hope the both of you are not making a mistake…" InuTaisho whispered and turned to stare at the two women under a shade near the training field. Izayoi had known about this for a long time, and had once made a suggestion to let both Sesshoumaru and Rin got what they wanted. But as a lord, giving a marked woman to another man was not an easy task. His pride and position were being threatened.

InuTaisho made eyes contact with his lady, Izayoi and smiled faintly. Knowing what both Rin and Sesshoumaru were going to face. _There must have a strong reason to allow such relationship to continue…_

_A very strong reason…_

_One other than being attracted to each other…_


End file.
